


Didn't expect that

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naturally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't expect that

The last thing the Doctor ever expected to happen upon meeting River Song again, (his future wife!) was to be told to wait outside while she helped set up base camp. He didn’t realzinse she had him waiting for Rose Tyler to show up, in the company of his third self, having apparently made it back into this universe around the time he was exile to earth, and having been helping him the entire time he was trapped. (His new/complete memories of this time are now much more interesting.)

He’s still leery and can’t make himself let go of Rose, who’s grinning that ear to ear grin of hers and holding on to him.

How can River be what she claims if Rose is here?

Then River finally comes back from the camp and he tensed, how would this go?

Rivers smile widened in happiness and she held her hands out to grasp Roses.

“Hello Darling.” She said, her thumbs caressing a confused Roses hands, the exact same way she said Hello Sweetie…oh

“Oh.” Said the Doctor and River winked.


End file.
